You Tried to Save Me? (BankotsuXReader)
by LovelyMacabreMaiden
Summary: "DISCLAIMER: I own no Inuyasha character mentioned in this one-shot." I wrote this as soon as I finished Grimmjow's one-shot and I had to brush up on my knowledge of Bankotsu (Really bad.) So, this might suck. I use a lot of connotative meaning to my writing and that may end up confusing; and visualization. Critics and comments would be greatly appreciated.


**Starting Information**

**Commonly used name**: Neko (Don't complain, your character's real name is Asobigokoro. It's supposed to mean playful.)

**Appearance**: something 18 with fangs

**Wardrobe:** something light and able to fight in

**Occupation**: Assassin

**Race**: Nekojin (half-breed)

**Weapon:** something with a blade

Assignment

I ran through the forest, nearly running into trees and bushes. The blood of my latest victim dripping off my claws and out of the bag that held his head, as proof of my kill. I worked for a wealthy land lord. The bitch is actually my best friend believe it or not, but she was jealous of my freedom. Yes, the feudal lord was female; she ruled using her dead husband as a figure head. Anyone she saw as a threat to "her husband's" power was killed. "Neko-chan," I heard my Lady say. "I see you completed your assignment." "Yeah, his guards completely sucked but it did kill some time." "Hmm, yes well; there hasn't been any real rivals recently. But something urgent has come up. The neighboring feudal lord has decided to try and overthrow 'my husband' with a band of mercenaries. I would like you to annihilate them, one by one of course." "Ouch, a band of mercenaries against one… really Rin? How many are there?" _*Seven wasn't that bad of a number for me but still a lot of work.*_ "Seven, I believe there are seven." It was a new job; I might as well take it. "You are my best soldier Asobigokoro; I'm sure you can finish this." I headed to my personal cottage behind Rin's royal garden. Occasionally I felt like a pet but I got some luxury for it. It's true; I even have to wear a scarf with Rin's family crest on it. I figured I would start up again tomorrow evening, I'm beat. I relax in my makeshift bath house; "So, I hunt down and gather information on a group of seven mercenaries…" said to no one in particular… "What?!" The Band of Seven, the Shichinintai, could Rin really be that confident in my abilities? Bull shit, this is my life, and I'll stick with it.

My Enemy

Twilight; the moon began to rise into the sky, for the past week or so I studied each Shichinintai member. The most troubling ones would be Jakotsu, Bankotsu, and Renkotsu. Today, I followed Jakotsu (again) his weapon would be difficult to maneuver around; a number of sharp blades that wrap around and kill their opponent… From the shadows and height of the canopy in the trees I kept my distance. Kind of girlie if you ask me, I could have sworn he was female; when I first heard his voice I almost literally blew my cover. He was meeting up with Bankotsu; it's a little more traditional; to take out the weakest members first but if the group didn't have their leader I take it the group would be even a little disorientated. Undercover of the night, I drew closer; they were meeting at Hoshi bridge… *Jakotsu better leave…* "Hey! Bankotsu! Are we supposed to meet up with the others at the… uh…" He's only third in command, not very bright either (=_=") "I think it was the river bank. But that's tomorrow; I'll catch up later." "Huh, oh that's right…" *Gacha… :3* His feminine friend left and my target was alone. I struck my opponent from a distance; my knives not making contact with his body but his enormous halberd. "Hey! If you fight me, I prefer head-to-head!" Nothing. I did not answer; if I did fight like that I would certainly lose. "Gah, wimp…" Oh, what a child…

I obscured his vision more from the dim night light with smoke bombs and jumped down to make my presence a little more known, hung to the bottom of the bridge and swung up. Dragon tail sweep, he barely stumbled. I kept my face hidden, left whatever smoke there was lingering. I tried to strike his vital points, it wasn't too hard but I still got beat up over it. He lashed out at me with his massive Banryu, trying to drain my blood. No, he was destroying the bridge. I know I've already lost; I certainly am quite stupid to try and eliminate the leader to a group of mercenaries. We tried going our separate directions but the bridge gave out, cracking and crashing finally signaled our descent down into the valley bellow.

Strange

I tried to land as gracefully as possible but I continued to stumble. The Shichinintai leader also landed safe enough; since this was true, my assignment wasn't finished. Well, I did start killing _today_… (=3=) His landing was near my own, I have to leave and get out of there. But as I motioned towards the valley's walls I cringed; a stabbing of knives shot through my leg and abdomen. I looked at myself and my body down to my leg was stained crimson. I was chopped into. His halberd was embedded an inch into my body. The momentum and velocity of the falling blade became a makeshift guillotine. I fell to my back gasping. "Haaa, that broke something…" Through the dust that picked up, I felt his cobalt eyes stare. He found me. He may have been bruised and cut but more mobile than I would have hoped. I aimed senbon at his neck; a pressure point I was hoping to hit and make him unconscious. My attempts were vain; I needed to remove the halberd quickly. But he did that for me. _*Ugh…*_ I motioned to get up but his foot planted itself into the center of my chest, painfully into the center of my slash. "You're my assailant aren't you~ Nice to finally meet ya… You have a big chest, well big enough. What's your face look like?" He proceeded to remove the scarf covering my face as I struggled to force his foot off of me. "Hn, you're a demon; you know most youkai are the monstrous type but looks like you're one of the exceptions." "Hanyo… I'm half nekojin." "Really. No wonder you've barely got fangs. ^^" I last saw his face with a nonchalant smirk.

Thank You?

I woke up to see an early morning sun. A scar marking my newly healed flesh. I lay under a tree the broken destroyed bridge meters away. My head rest on the slow moving chest of Bankotsu and the eyes of Jakotsu watching me… (0.0") "Uh, hi there…" "You're awake! You were supposed to kill me right?" I nodded. "Well, that kind of sucks; I helped heal your wounds buuut you're gonna have to die." He helped save me?! "Oh well. Thank you… but you're the one's who're going to die…" I rose up and pulled a kunai from a pouch on my calf. And the world became stained a bloody crimson. My vision disappeared, my thoughts, control of my body, my senses. Everything was sliced to bits. The last thing I heard was Jakotsu whining if they could leave now.


End file.
